Seven Wonders
by sugarbug
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated drabbles for Amorra Week. Rating and genre varies.
1. Mythology

You might have seen my Korrlok Week drabbles. Same deal here. Some of these take place in the same continuity, others don't.

This one earns the M rating.

Day 1: Mythology

* * *

There was a creature that existed only in the imaginations of the people of the Water Tribes, a creature that existed only to scare children and haunt ghost stories. It was called the wendigo.

_He hovered above her on hands and knees, naked but for the mask on his face. He drank in the sight of her, naked and willing, anticipating beneath him._

The wendigo, they say, used to be human. A person usually becomes a wendigo when they become lost somewhere and begin to starve.

_He didn't know how long it had been, since he'd last been in this position. Even then, it was meaningless. No emotion, no attachment, nothing but empty pleasure. Nothing like this._

It starts when they resort to cannibalism and feast on the forbidden flesh of their fellow man.

_Finally, he entered her. Her breathy, pleasured mewls intoxicated him as he pumped in and out of her. _

_It was wrong on so many levels; their power struggle, their age difference, the enmity between them marred by lust. All of it made it taste so much sweeter._

A wendigo only becomes hungrier the more they eat.

_His thrusts intensified, falling into a rhythm that grew faster and faster. The more he took, the more he wanted._

The wendigo grows bigger the more it eats.

_He reached his climax, but he wouldn't allow it to end there. He pulled his length out and replaced it with his fingers until he was ready to feast again._


	2. Illusion

This one takes place in a different continuity from "Mythology."

I'd rate this one, eh, four stars out of five. Also, T.

Day 2: Illusion

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple re-con mission. She just wanted to gather some information. At worst, she expected to be assigned some security work.

She did not expect to be put as the sole caretaker of her worst enemy.

"He's been running a high fever and it seems to have made him delirious. He took some medication earlier but it seems to have made it worse," the Lieutenant had told her. "Do not tell _anyone_ about this. We can't let anyone know of our leader showing signs of weakness. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Korra sputtered, standing rigidly. And then the Lieutenant left her alone with him.

Korra stared down at him. She could hardly see his eyes through his mask, but his heavy breathing told her that he was fast asleep. He was lying straight with his arms at his sides, precisely disciplined, yet the large blanket covering him almost made him look child-like; more so because she could see the top of his pajamas over the blanket. But he was still wearing the mask. Did he always sleep in the damn thing?

It would have been the simplest thing to just sneak out and let him waste away, but that… that wasn't right. It was not the victory she wanted. She could only live at peace with herself if she beat him at full strength, even if it meant that she had to bring him to full strength herself. Besides, a delirious Amon might have valuable information to share.

Still, she realized that she might never get another opportunity like this. Her whole arm shaking with nerves, she reached out to his covered face. With a tug at the edge of the mask, she realized that she would have to reach around to the back of his head and untie it, but just as her hand was in position to lift his head up, he snapped up.

Korra nearly fell backwards at the sudden movement. Amon looked around the room with none of his usual calculated grace. His eyes fell on her, and for a second, Korra feared he could see threw her equalist disguise.

"Tarrlok!" He accused. "Were you trying to steal my stuffed wolf toy? I told you, you CAN'T HAVE IT."

For a moment, Korra stared at him, at a loss for words. _He must be having one hell of a hallucination._

"Tarrlok's not here. And he's not… trying to steal your toy," she finally said. He stared at her again and she could feel him scrutinizing her.

"Then you're a spy," he hissed. Her heart momentarily seized in her chest. _He's just hallucinating, _she told herself. _He doesn't really suspect-_

Before she even finished the thought, Amon leapt from the bed and bounded across the room.

"Hey!" Korra shouted, bounding after him. She managed to tackle him, surprising even herself. "What—are you—doing—you have—to stay—in here." It was sorely tempting to set him loose and let his followers watch him make a fool of himself, but she didn't want to blow this chance to get information from him.

"They're coming for me!" Amon cried, flailing to break free of her grip.

"Who, Tarrlok?" Korra asked, struggling to hold him down.

"No, you fool! The cushions!" He stopped flailing and pointed at a blank wall. "Don't you see? Their army is advancing!"

Amon wriggled against the sheet restraining him as a makeshift rope. Korra stood over him, panting, and wiped the sweat from her brow. Since when were sick people so strong?

Korra had never taken care of a sick person herself, but she did remember being taken care of by her parents and the Order of the White Lotus. She recalled that, whenever she had a fever, she needed to be cooled down.

There was a small kitchen area in the corner of the room, and from there, Korra drew some water.

Holding the water in the air with one hand, Korra tried to use the other to move Amon's mask out of the way, but his wild thrashing made it impossible. Instead, she placed the water on top of his head.

It suddenly occurred to her that she was using bending to help the leader of the equalists, and she took a sadistic pleasure in the thought. Just as the thought came to her, Amon settled down and started whining.

"Nng, Mommy, it's cold. I don't wanna get up," he said, curling up into a ball that made him look like a child again. Korra raised an eyebrow at him. _Now he thinks he's a kid on the farm again? _Perhaps if she humored him, she could learn more about him.

"Come on, Amon. It's time to get up. The farm isn't going to run itself," she said. Amon sat up and looked her dead in the eye.

"What are you talking about? There aren't any farms around here. Who is Amon? You're talking crazy," and then he fell on his back again, as if knocked back by an unseen force.

This just raised more questions in Korra's mind. "_There aren't any farms around here_"? So was Amon's story a lie? She'd already suspected as much. Did he grow up in Republic City? Why lie, though? At least now she knew that Amon probably wasn't his real name.

"Amon, where are we right-" Korra's question ended prematurely when she saw that Amon had gone back to sleep. Even if she woke him to continue the conversation, she suspected he would start talking about something completely different. None of his hallucinations seemed to last.

She stood over him and watched his chest rise and fall. Laying there, completely vulnerable, he almost looked—

_No! Stop that right now! _She scolded herself. _He's a monster. He blew up part of the city and took innocent people's bending. He is _not _sweet._

Still, though…

Amon awoke the next morning feeling good as new. As he left his room, his lieutenant met him in the hall.

"Feeling better, Sir?" The man asked, lowly, in case someone might hear.

"Much," Amon replied. "Lieutenant, who did you assign to tend to me?" The Lieutenant stiffened.

"One of the low-ranking chi-blockers. I think she was a new recruit," the Lieutenant replied, vaguely. "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"No, she performed her task excellently. But for a large part of the day, I could have sworn it was the avatar taking care of me," he shook his head. "Such strange illusions the mind creates."


	3. Secrets

Takes place in the "Mythology" continuity.

A soft M for very vaguely implied sex.

Day 3: Secrets

* * *

Her hands ran along the edge of his mask, yearning to rip it away and look at the man underneath.

He grabbed her by the wrist and gently pushed her away, pushing the temptation away with it.

Every secret they kept from each other was a barrier; a tool. As long as they kept secrets from each other, they were at a safe distance. Their little relationship, their… this, was small, manageable. As long as there were secrets keeping them apart, it was only what they allowed it to be.

It hardly seemed fair to Korra. She kept from him her quirks, her interests, her deepest dreams, and in return he kept his identity, his story, his life.

This relationship was not for minor spats and emotional quibbles, though. It was not for coming to an understanding and being on the same wavelength. It was for a short respite and release from all the stressors they faced each day, and he reminded her of that with a thrust.

Their secrets were a wall between them, but their relationship was also a secret, and the secret bound them together.


	4. Family

I don't have a set continuity for this one, but I think it makes more sense in the "Illusion" continuity, because Amon is so pessimistic about how Korra feels about him.

I guess this one is rated T.

Day 4: Family

* * *

_His wife was beautiful, yet she was not some gentle caretaker. She had taken to motherhood surprisingly well. She ran and played with her child and never let anything or anyone hurt her baby—not even him. Not that he would ever hurt their child._

_She took to being a wife just as well. She had been grateful for the position of power she was given in his new order. She greeted him warmly at the end of every day, and listened to his complaints while she rubbed the tension from his shoulders. Cooking was one skill that she never quite picked up on, but they had workers for that. Her prodigious appetite always amused him._

_They have one child, a sweet and demure girl. He couldn't give her a Water Tribe name—he had to stay distant from his heritage—so to honor his culture, he gave her the name Yuzuki. She was a waterbender—of course she was—and when she discovered that fact, she had feared punishment. Nevertheless, it didn't even occur to her to keep it from him._

_It pained him to put her through the training that his father had inflicted on him, but it was a necessary evil. He wasn't going to live forever; someone had to carry on his de-bending technique._

_His brother, Tarrlok, completed the picture. Once his bending was gone, he had been given a lawmaking position, much like his old job as a councilman. He joined the family for dinner once or twice a week and he spoiled Yuzuki at every opportunity. Amusingly, he seemed to be a bigger feminine influence on her than Korra._

_It gave him even more satisfaction than the revolution._

The fantasy was so ridiculous that he had to chuckle.


	5. Lost

Takes place in the "Illusion" continuity again.

Rated T. Some ogling, but no smut.

Day 5: Lost

* * *

Korra tried in vain to cover her bare breasts with the cards in her hands.

Sitting across from her, Amon leaned back, his card hand resting casually on one knee. If he was uncomfortable being shirtless in front of her, he did not show it.

He was smirking at her. She couldn't see his face through the mask—that was the point of this game—but she knew he was doing it. That _bastard_.

He still had his pants and, of course, the mask, but she was left with nothing but her lower bindings.

She looked for any sign of a bad hand; at the cards in his hand, at the hand holding them, at his rippling muscles-

She gulped. With a huff, she threw the cards down on the table and crossed her arms—whether out of frustration or to protect what was left of her modesty, she wasn't sure. Amon splayed his own cards on the table.

He leaned over and inspected the cards on the table.

"It appears you've lost, young avatar."


	6. 1920

THIS ONE WAS A PAIN TO WRITE I DON'T LIKE IT but some people did so you be the judge.

Takes place in whatever continuity you prefer to think it does.

Rated T for cactus juice references...?

Day 6: 1920

* * *

Amon had no idea what kept bringing him back to this place.

He rapped on a door. He could hear the muffled sounds of jazz and conversation inside. A panel slid open, revealing a man's eyes.

"Password." the man grunted.

"Giant mushroom," Amon muttered. The panel slid closed and the door flew open.

Amon was it with the full force of the noise. The band was playing a somber tune. Some couples were making fools of themselves on the dance floor. Others were sitting and conversing at tables.

He sat at a stool at the bar and ordered his usual. As he sipped on his drink, someone slid onto the stool next to his and he nearly spat his drink and made a break for it when he realized who it was.

"Come here often?" She said smoothly, leaning back against the bar in a piteously transparent attempt to look cool.

_There's no way the avatar would recognize me_. Amon thought. _She doesn't know what I look like under the mask._

"No." he said.

"Yeah, me neither," she replied, looking at her nails. "My friend insisted on taking me here but-"

"I would like to be left alone," Amon said. For a second, the avatar's cool demeanor faltered, but then she chuckled.

"Looks like you came to the wrong place for that, pal," she said, looking around the room.

"I suppose I did," he stood.

"No, wait!" The avatar nearly fell off her stool and grabbed his arm. At that moment, the band started an upbeat song. "Come on. You could at least dance with me." Amon looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't dance," he said.

"You could start," The avatar replied.

"But I won't." The avatar sighed.

"Look, just dance with me for one song and I'll leave you alone, okay? I promise it'll be fun," the avatar said. Amon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He downed the rest of his drink and followed her to the dance floor.

Amon wasn't familiar with the art of dancing, but he was fairly certain the avatar's movements were not suited to an upbeat jazz theme.

"Come on," she said, "dance."

"I don't know what to do," he murmured.

"Just start moving," the avatar replied. "There's no wrong way to do it." Amon started swinging his legs and moving his hips, but then stopped abruptly.

"I look ridiculous," he said. He grew flustered and looked away.

"So does everyone else," Korra said. He jumped a little when she put her hands on him and spun around, taking her with him.

She guided him along the movements, until before long it wasn't necessary, and he forgot himself in the activity.

It was the most fun he'd had since before he'd started his bloodbending training, and he was actually disappointed when it was over.

He left before the avatar even realized that she didn't know his name. He would never admit it, but he was grateful to the avatar for one night he wouldn't forget.


	7. Passion

The epic conclusion of the "Mythology" secret relationship continuity. Quite a... _clima_x.

... Sorry.

Rated M for bathtub sexytimes.

Day 7: Passion

* * *

The preparations were complete.

The family of airbenders was restrained and ready to be cleansed. The security was positioned around the area. He had rehearsed his speech a hundred times.

He had hours to spare with no preparations to make.

He sank into the bath.

"So did you burn yourself on purpose, or is that scar just fake?"

Korra was leaning against the wall. How she knew to hide in his bathroom, he'd never know. He also might never know how he didn't notice her immediately.

"Care to join me?"

Her clothes fell around her feet and she stepped into the bath.

She lifted his chin with both hands and, for the first time, looked deeply at his face. But there was still a barrier between them; his fake scars.

She took a wet rag in one hand and started rubbing the red parts of his face. The water was tinged pink from the paint.

She set the rag aside and studied his face again. Without a word, she positioned herself over him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The water in the tub began to splash as she went up and down on him, her face contorted into beautiful pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her.

They had fucked many times before, but this time, without the hiding and secrets, felt like the first time they had truly made love. Her eyes shut gently as she moaned. He kept his own eyes half-lidded as he matched her sounds of pleasure.

It ended too quickly.

She kissed him, then. It was the first time they had shared a kiss on the lips, and it felt more intense than anything they had done together. Their teeth clashed, their tongues danced, and all the passion they didn't know they kept bottled up was released.

She stepped out of the tub and bended the water off of herself.

"I'm not going to go easy on you today. I'm going to give it everything I've got," she said before leaving.

He didn't doubt it. Korra's passion was one of the things that enticed him most about her. It was a shame that she directed that passion to the wrong side.


End file.
